The present invention relates generally to workbenches, and particularly to portable workbenches.
There are many instances where a workbench structure is employed for working on, repairing, or disassembling mechanisms which are portable and greasy, oily, or contain liquid. In such situations, it is desirable to have a workbench structure adapted to catch any liquid dripping or draining from a machine or mechanism in order to avoid slippery floors and messy work surfaces, and to avoid the need to resort to drain pans or rags and other absorbent materials. It is also desirable for the workbench structure to be portable, thereby permitting easy movement of the mechanism to be repaired, disassembled, and so forth.
In view of the above, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved workbench structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a workbench adapted to catch and store any liquid draining from a mechanism for subsequent disposal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a workbench which is portable, compatible with existing work areas, and adapted to permit a machine or apparatus to be worked on from all sides.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a workbench which is self draining to minimize work time, and includes a removable reservoir for the drained liquid for subsequent disposal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable workbench with a removable upper assembly. The upper assembly, having a perforated work surface and catch basin section, can be used in conjunction with existing workbenches or on-site job applications such as under a motor vehicle. The lower assembly, having a reinforced flat work surface and drain, can be used for carting objects as well as serving as a conventional workbench. Each assembly, by itself, thus provides added usefulness and portability when not used as one unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable workbench that can be self-assembled yielding a reduction in cost by minimizing the required manufacturing processes and realizing additional savings in warehousing and transportation costs by utilization of low profile, high density packaging.
To achieve these objectives, the present invention provides a novel portable workbench featuring a lower and upper assembly.
The upper assembly has a work surface with perforations therein for permitting liquid to drain therethrough, and a self draining catch basin disposed under the work surface to collect the draining liquid. The catch basin has a drain and stopcock feature to regulate fluid flow and a screen to prevent the loss of small parts which had passed through the perforations of the work surface. The perforated work surface is coupled to the frame structure by a hinge which permits the work surface to swing away from the catch basin for easy access thereto. The position of this hinge and supporting structure for the work surface is such that the hinge is not loaded by the weight of the work surface or any objects that may be placed thereon. The frame structure may also include a vertical ridge surrounding the periphery of the work surface to prevent any object thereon from falling off and to minimize spillage, and sidewalls to form a cabinet structure whereby one sidewall has an opening permitting access to the stopcock.
The lower assembly is comprised of a frame or stand structure connected to several reinforcing panels, which when assembled, yields a cabinet-like structure that is supported on wheels. Within the cabinet is an area reserved for shelving and/or drawers for the storage of tools and supplies, and an area for a removable reservoir to store the liquid drained from the upper unit for subsequent disposal. The top panel of the lower assembly features a flat reinforced work surface with a drain pipe and connector tube located to funnel the flow of liquid from the upper assembly to the removable reservoir.
Other desirable features and constructional details of the portable workbench according to the present invention will become apparent from the description below together with the accompanying drawings.